Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a positioning technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a positioning system and a method of the same.
Description of Related Art
Handheld electronic devices are essential communication tools for people in the modern life. Besides equipped with the communication function, handheld electronic devices have more and more powerful data operating and processing ability to realize various functions. Positioning is one of the functions that can be realized by the handheld electronic devices. However, in the field of the indoor positioning technology to perform positioning in a private area, additional hardware cost is needed A multiple of signal sources are needed to perform the indoor positioning in the private area. The cost is high and the method lacks of flexibility.
Accordingly, what is needed is a positioning system and a method of the same to address the issues mentioned above.